TLK 4: The Right Way to Take Over The Pride Lands
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The Hyena Trio is back, and they're out for revenge. -I'm the master of puppet and I'm pulling your stings- Complete
1. Prolouge

**Lion King 4: Proulge**

Conspiracy, a word defined as: An evil, unlawful, treacherous, or surreptitious plan formulated in secret by two or more persons; plot.

Their have been many conspiracies over the years in man kinds history. Yet the dominant species of the world isn't the only one to have had and suffered one of these.

Their is a story of how three simple hyenas, Outlanders if you would. Destroyed an entire kingdom without barley even throwing a punch.

A sad tale of betrayal, agony, confusion, and death. And he irony is that the king and prince of this land, the two said to be wisest of all the others. Ended up being tricked by something they called lower lifeforms, idiots, brainless dogs even.

Yet they became the ones to rule.

How did this all happen you ask?

Well then I shall tell you

--

**I might be a while on uploading this 1, got a few other chapter stories I gotta get squared away. But don't worry I'll make time for this 1 also :)**


	2. And So it Began

Are tale of tragedy starts with three hyenas. Their names are Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

At one point these three where powerful minions in an army under the rule of a lion named Scar, an evil tyrant that took over a place called "The Pride Lands." Scar was truly not a great king when he came into power. He had killed his own brother, the former king. Plus almost his nephew in order to gain the throne. Yet his nephew, Simba survived and returned to take his rightful place as king of the Pride Lands.

Yet once he became king he banished all of Scar's solders, which were hyenas to the outlands of his kingdom. And things only got worse for the hyenas when Simba banished all who were loyal to Scar. Thus becoming "Outlanders." The Outlanders then took the lands from the hyenas by force, slaughtering nearly all of them. In the end the trio were all that escaped alive.

Time went by, the trio went from land to land searching for food, water, and shelter. Yet their efforts were failure mostly, at times they went days without food in a hot barren land.

Shenzi, who had been the matriarch and second in command under Scars ruling now felt like a lonely mouse, small and useless.

Banzai, the once proud, funny, lovable hyena, was now was nothing more than a scavenger looking for anything to eat, he even tried to eat a rock once.

Ed the final hyena, and Banzi's little brother was now in tears. Most other hyena though Ed as a complete retard. A fool that would never be able to understand anything. Ed understood sorrow.

"This is all Simbas fault!" Banzai said one day "We're the ones who finished Scar off for him, why don't we get a reward?!"

"It wasn't mush better when he sent Zira and the rest off those Outland dorks into our lands either," Shenzi said

Zira was a lioness who was loyal to Scar. One would even think they where in love at one point. Yet when Scar died she blamed Simba for his demse and sot revenge against him. Only to be stopped by her own step-son Kovu. Betrayed by her daughter, Vitani. And have her oldest son, Nuka died in her paws. Ultimately she did die, and Simba along with his mate Nala and daughter Kiara went on with their lives.

"What do ya bet that Zira chick go her ass beat down by Simba?" Shenzi asked

"Totally, no way that bimbo could beat Simba," Banzai agreed

Ed, being unable to talk nodded his head.

Just then, in a river not to far from the trio was a log with a bloody Ziras body on it laned on shore. The hungry hyenas ate it.

"Ya'know I bet we could take over those lands no sweat," Shenzi began.

"But the three of us can't take on Simba and his entire pride," Banzai said

"That's what Scar and probably Zira here did wrong. To much brawn no enough brains." Shenzi said

"Huh?," Banzai and Ed said

"Theirs more than one way to skin a cat boy's, and we're going to be skinning a lot," Shenzi sad with an evil smile on her face

--

**What's Shenzi got in her bag of tricks?**

**Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! :D**


	3. Farwell My Precious Love

Miles away from the hyenas lay Pride Rock, the name basically spoke for itself. A majestic Piece of earth home to the great king Simba and Nala, along with their daughter Kiara and of course mate Kovu, plus his step sister Vitani. Along with many other lionesses both Outlander and Pridelander. After Zira's death the two made peace with each other.

Yet this new bond would soon be put to the ultimate test.

--

It so happens now that one beautiful, sunny afternoon Kovu and Kiara were walking around in the grassy plains of the Pridelands. When suddenly Kiara felt a tingling sensation inside her body.

"You just can't wait to get out of there can you?" she said to her stomach

"Are new cub wants to be prince early I guess," Kovu added

Kiara had been pregnant for quite sometime now, she was still in her early stages but she did have a bulge though. And a little bit of kicking

"What do you think boy or girl honey?" Kiara asked

"Hmmm, I don't know," Kovu answered

"C'mon guess," Kiara told him

"Well it might be more than one." Kovu suggested

Kiara was bit surprised by this. Never did she think she might have a litter of cubs. Her mother didn't, and Kovu was a stepson to Zira so his big brother and sister didn't really apply. Yet that thought just made her happier

"The more the meerier haha," she giggled and patted her belly a bit

The sun began to beat down on the Pridelands

"Man it's hot, Kiara I'm going to get a drink real quick be back in a sec." And with that Kovu left, for a water hole a ways away. Leaving Kiara all alone.

For the first few minutes she lay on her back in the sun, feeling it's warmth on her body

"You like that cubs?" she once again said to her stomach.

Just then three black figures shot out of the tall grass and began to brutally attack her.

"Ah!" Kiara screamed as the three unknown assassins began to unleash a brutal assault upon the defenceless lioness. They started by kicking and clawing at her a bit. Letting bits of blood squirted out and cover the ground. Kiara tried to get up and run, but the three creatures they came so fast Kiara didn't even have time to defend herself. The onslaught continued some more as one of them bit at her, while another tried to rip off her back right leg. The final one, a girl simply stared on. A twisted, evil simile upon her face. Whoever she was Kiara knew she wanted her dead.

"That's enought playtime you two. Lets give the princess her happly never after. Muwhaha!"

Then the girl member of the trio bit Kiara in the neck and held her down while the ther two began to claw her heart out and removed her left eye. One would think it to be something out of the Saw franchise. Or even worse. Kiara tried to scream for help, but couldn't since her neck was being crushed. She suffered in ilence as she felt a pair of shap claws dig into her heart. And she died. The trio they fled leaving the pregnant lioness to die in a pool of her own blood.

A few moments later Kovu returned hearing his mates cries for help. Yet when he got there he saw her... dead. Covered in a pool of her own blood and body torn open. Kovu saw a his unborn cubs, now never to have a chance of life.

"KIARA!!"

Kovu cried at the sight of his one true love gone. His love that he knew ever since they were both cubs, now taken away from her by some unknown force. Along with his future bundles of joy. You never really know the true value of something until it's taken away from you.

"I swear, WHOEVER DID TO WILL BE PUNISHED BY MY PAWS! YOU HEAR ME!" Kovu cried out then contined to sob for the loss of his mate, and unborn cubs.

--

In a far off distance, the hyena trio watched as Kovu sobbed. All of them covered in blood.

"And so it begins," Shenzi said

"Did we just do what I think we just did?" Banzai said "Did we just kill a pregnant lioness in possibly the worse way anyone could imagine?"

Ed nodded at this

"You better grow a set of balls honey cause we gt a few more strings o pull until the finale,"

"It's just when we tried killing Simba I ddn't think we could go so...finnale?" Banzai asked

"Soon the moon will shine upon these lands and it will be the color of blood, red, with no stars in the sky. And upon that night the lions will slaughter each other brother against brother, sister against sister. And when it's all said in done we will go in and rule these lands like we were meant to. Now c'mon you two we have more work to do,"

Shenzi barked

"Huh?" Banzai asked

"No one's going to screw this plan up, were eliminating all the variables, and words of reason from this land, no one will stop us."

And with that they were off

--

**I bet a lot of you are wanting to call me a sick man for the way I had Kiara die?**

**Hey it's a tragedy, all tragedies need some blood**

**L8ter**


	4. Eliminate The Variables

Rafiki was in his tree making eating fruit and trying to make some type of potion. When he heard the sound of an animal in pain.

"What with all this?" the old baboon asked as he peaked out his tree. As he looked down he saw a male hyena limping on its back right leg.

"Please help me," the hyena said.

"Okay, old Rafiki fix you up good," he said as he jumped out of his tree. "Now whats the problem?" he asked

"_YOU_!" Just then Rafiki felt a sharp animal bone be jabbed into the back of neck. Rafiki died in silent suffering.

"No smart ass monkey's screwin up this master peace," Banzai said, knowing that if left to live Rafiki would somehow find a way to stop their plans (if you think about it he is the one who helped Simba go back to fight Scar and make Kovu and Kiara fall in love).

--

Zazu was on a rock, on a plain in the Pridelands, busy taking a break from scouting the lands for danger and doing Simbas work.

"Oh my that Simba really knows how to wo..." Zazu then felt the jaws of a hyena munch on his body, he died instantly.

"Mmm not bad for a little stooge," Shenzi said as she whiped her bloody face off with her paw, then burped.

Excuse me," she said

--

Timon and Pumbaa were also out in the Prideslands looking for some bugs to much on

"Say Timon why don't we split up so we'll find more bugs?" Pumbaa asked.

"Excelent idea Pumbaa you go that way and I'll go this way," Timon said as he walked off looking for some grub

As Timon was looking he saw a huge beautiful ladybug nested atop a log

"Jackpot," Timon said as he rushed to his lunch. Yet once he grabbed it, no matter how hard he pulled it wouldn't budge

"Hey what goin on he..." Timons sentence was cut short as a giant paw came out of the sky and crushed Timon into pieces. Leaving a bloody disgusting mess where he was standing.

Then the lady bug began to move, and attached to the lady bug was, Ed. He had covered his nose in berry juice to make it look like a lady bug and trick the two idiots.

He was supposed to kill both of them but he just left anyway.

--

A short while later the trio regrouped under a big bush. It was the perfect hiding spot, they could ee out, nobody could see in

"Mission accomplished?" Shenzi asked

Banzai and Ed nodded

"Good now we can move on with no worries of anybody interfering," Shenzi declared

"Muwhahahahahahahahahaha"

--

**I'm such a cruel, cruel man.**

**But whatever, it gonna get juicy soon :)**


	5. Announcements and Dented Trusts

It had been only two days since the murder of Kiara and the others. Simba and ordered an emergency meeting of all the lions on Pride Rock (are all the Outlanders girls to?)

Both Pridelander and Outlander sat below the rock as their king and queen sat upon the edge of the rock, as a true leader Simba spoke out to his subjects.

"Someone among our lands is responsible for the deaths of Timon, Rafiki, Zazu and..." A tear fell down upon Simbas face, Nala bust out into full scale crying. "My own daughter Kiara." Simba was now crying as hard as he ever had.

A hush filled the land as the lionesses herd this, murders were in their lands.

"Who so ever is responsible for this, I SWEAR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM I WILL DO TO YOU TEN FOLD! NO MERCY WILL BE GIVEN AFTER THIS MOMENT! Therefor I'm giving whomever that is a chance, to stand up and confess and you're only punishment will be banishment."

Nala along with the other felt shocked and stunned at this. Was Simba really thinking someone amongst their own pride would be responsible for such an inhuman act such as this?

Silence continued.

"Very well. I apologise for what I have just said, but until the killers are found I want daily patrols of the entire lands. Report to me if you see anything suspicious," Simba stated. "Meeting dismissed."

Once the meeting was over Nala went to speak with her husban over what he had said

"Simba what were you thinking? How could you go out there and claim that one of are own would do this to another?" Nala demanded

"I'm looking at all the possible outcomes Nala," Simba declared. "Not all of are pride is just us anymore, those former Outlanders may still hold a grudge. And now they're taking out their vengence."

Nala stood speechless for a brief moment. While it's true the outlanders left Zira to join with them was it possible it was a part of a vast conspiracy? The old queen couldn't believe it, nor did see want to. But already her mind wass forming an idea on who it thought the killer was...

"Vitani."

Meanwhile Kovu lay in his den. He had been sobbing with Pumbaa over both their losses

"Who who could have been so cruel to...no she wouldn't" Kovu began

--

"In the king dome of the blind the one eyed man is king," Shenzi declare from a small rock a safe distance from the lions

"Or should we say queen?" Banzai asked seeing that already the circle of trust was beginning to break amongst them.

"Soon, with a little more push they will be driven into madness, their kingdom will fall and we shall become the new leaders of these lands," Shenzi proclaimed "Now come we must find a place to hid while the lionesses patrol." She said

With that the hyena trio went off again. Watching, waiting, and planning for what would happen next.

--

**Vitanis hit the top off the suspect list, how will she cope with this?**

**Plus, is she the only one people are pointing fingers at?**

**And who' the trios next victim?**

**Found out in the next chapter to come.**

**Yes I know it's short if u want give some ideas to spice it up dude. Ty**


	6. Fuiling a Misguided Mind

The Trio had fled to the safety of the elephant graveyard. It had been abandon for so many years that that it seemed to be forgotten among the lions. Thus making it the perfect cover for Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. For now at least.

As they settled in an old elephant skull that was once their home, Banzai said something that he'd had on his mind for quite a while.

"Shenzi this is getting to risky. If we keep this up we're bound to get caught." The bushy browed hyena said

"What gives you the idea that I would quit now!?" Shenzi demanded "Everything is going as planned. Simba already believes their is a killer among his pride. We'll have to spy around a bit to find out who he's singled out of course. Then we wait."

"Wait?" Banzai was now a bit confused

"Once we figure out which lion is being targeted as the prime suspect we focus on killing the lions related to that lion individual. While also throwing in some that wouldn't be related to that one, just to keep suspicion in the air. In time they will then begin to turn against each other, and that's when we hit the pivot of are whole plan! They will be fighting like the madness beasts they are, brother against sister, son against mother, and when it's all said and done we will take our rightful place as rulers." Shenzi said

"But Shenzi what about the patrols? It will become incresingly harder to keep our stealth in the pride lands as we contine this." Banzai declared.

Shenzi merely laughed at this.

"All that fool Simba is doing is supplying us with more victims to kill. Think about it, if we start to kill the patrols that will greatly increase Simbas theory that one of his subjects is behind it. Plus the lionesses will become worried and begin to judge their kings methods. Basically, Simba is just making this to easy, ha ha."

"But what if..." Banzai began

"What if what!?" Shenzi declared

"This plan is still very risky and dangerous,"

"Grow a set balls Banzai," Shenzi said "Vengeance will be ours. Think about how we all have suffered, and almost starved."

Ed began to get a very angry expression on his face, an Banzai follwed suit.

"All they needed was a bit more motivation," Shenzi thought.

She then calmed her friends down an let them rest for the days of reckoning to come for their enemies


	7. Interigation

It was night time in the Pridelands. Simba looked up at the sky lost in in his thoughts, and hoping to get an answer.

The lions of the Pridelands believed that the stars were the great kings of the past that would help any lion in need. Yet tonight the night sky had no stars. It was as if the great kings had just decided to ignore Simbas problems almost.

"Are the great kings giving you their wisdome?" Nala asked as she walked up to her mate

"No, it's as if they have ceased to exist," Simba answered

"Wow," Nala said "Kovu's come out and is ready to help patrol now," Nala said

"No!" Simba ordered "Kovu is not to be allowed to leave Priderock. Whoever went after our daughter will go after him. I won't be responsible for the death of my step-son."

Just then a lioness came running up to her king and queen

"King Simba another killing, a patrol group it Vitanis the only one who survived."

Simba merely turned head towards his subject

"Were any of the lionesses former Outlanders?"

"Yes two," the lioness responded

"Bring her two me," Simba ordered

With that the lioness went off to fetch her.

"Simba what are you doing?" Nala asked

"Seeing if I can end this nightmare," Simba said as he began to leave

"You can't..." Nala began

"Nala it's for the best," Simba said

--

Vitani lay in a cave in Priderock. She had cuts, bite marks, and was covered in blood. And yet she was still alive.

Simba walked in

"Hello Vitani," he said with a stirn look on his face

"I'm sorry Simba the killers came out of nowhere. I..." Vitanis sentence was cut short by Simbas paw smacking her in the face.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU KILLED THEM, YOU'RE THE KILLER," Simba yelled

"WHAT!!" Vitani cried "I'm not the killer."

"It seemed so smart. You side with us, let you're own mother die. Then when we least expect it you strike!" Simba said

"I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!!" Vitani pleaded

Simba was about to strike again

"SIMBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?" Kovu said as he rushed to her aid

"Kovu step away, she's the killer."

"No I am not," Vitani said

"Kovu step out of the way!" Simba said getting more angry now

"She's battered and bruised and you want to strike her more?" Kovu asked

"I don't care if she's five minute to death she will be punished!"

"I-" Vitani said in a weak voice "I-I was with Nala when Kovu and Kiara were out. I couldn't have done it."

Simba looked on with a surprised look on his face.

Kovu helped his sister up and left. As he stepped out of the cave he looked back at Simba.

"You may be king, you may be my stepdad. But if you ever hit Vitani agian I will strike you down."

Then he left

Simba stood in the cave alone. He had made the biggest mistake of his life.

--

The trio continued to watch from a safe distance away from the lions

"Wow this might just be all wrapped faster then I thought," Shenzi said

Ed chuckeled a bit

"NO, lions no lions, la la la," Banzai sang

"Enough come on," Shenzi said as she led the trio back to their elephant skull

--

**How will the rest of the pride react to Simba incident with Vitani?**

**Who's next for the hyenas?**

**Find out l8ter**


	8. Spark That Ingnites The Fire

News of what Simba did to Vitani spread throughout the pride like wildfire. Many lionesses were shocked and surprised that their own king would do such a hayness action that he did. Some even questioned if he was even a trustworthy king anymore.

"He'll kill us one by one until he finds the murderer," One lioness said

"A king who abuses his subjects with little or no evidence of a crime is truly not a good ruler," Another lioness said as well

Some of the lionesses of Simbas pride even gave their king a look of disappointment and from time to time.

Simba realizing that his trust in his subjects was slipping decided to hold a public apology for his action

--

Again the lionesses gathered around Pride Rock. This time Simba was alone on the rock, Nala had gone hunting and would be back later

"My subjects, I know many of you are angered and disappointed with how I acted towards Vitani. I come out here now to apologize and ask for your forgiveness. I'm sor..." His little apology was cut short when Nala, who had just returned from hunting came rushing towards Simba screaming "Pumbaa's dead, Pumbaa's dead!"

"What?" Simba asked his queen

"I was on my way back from hunting and I found Pumbaa dead!" Nala cried

"Murder!" Vitani cried out "Nala is the killer and Simba must be working with her!"

"No...I-I didn't." Nala said

"Nala is not at fault for any crime" Simba said

"Oh so if she suspected for something you won't hurt her but when Vitani or someone else is you beat them within an inch of their life?!" Kovu stood up and said

"It's not like that," Simba began to say

"Come to think about it you and Nala were against them having cubs," Vitani said

"I just said it was to early," Simba tried to explain

"You cold hearted lier!" Kovu said as he charged at Simba "Zira always said I was like Scar but it appears that you are the true tyrant,"

Kovu then swung his paw at Simbas face.

For a brief moment silence filled the entire pride lands.

Simba got up, dazed a little by Kovu's powerful blow he struck. Then he stared at Kovu

"YOU ARE PRINCE NO MORE!!" Simba than struck Kovu

This in turn caused a huge battle between within the entire pride.

"STOP EVERYONE STOP!!" Nala said can't you see these killings are tearing us apart? Look at us we're becoming savages. Also how are we even sure the killer is one of us? It just as eaiesly could be..." Nala was then chocking, blood came squirting out of her mouth.

Simba gazed in horror at was he saw.

Nala had been impaled by a sharp, small bone. Thrust into her heart area

"But how?" Simba began to wounder. Just then he saw a bone near one of the lionesses paw a Pridelander

"YOU!" Simba said as he charged at her, but then hated at the sight of who he was about to attack. It was his mother, Sarabe

"Mother?" Simba said

Just then another blood curdling scream rang out. It was Kovu's

Kovu had also been struck in the shoulder with another sharp bone. This time it was Vitani who had the bone near her.

The fighting erupted again. An all out battle royal, every lion for them self

--

The trio were again watching the chaos from a safe distance.

"That was really risky Shenzi," Banzai said

"They just needed a little push to get them fighting," Shenzi said "And Ed I never knew you could throw a bone like that

Ed simply smiled his goofy smile as they all watched the blood bath that was occurring now

--

**Will their be any survivors?**

**Have the Trio won?**

**Find out next time**


	9. Concuring and Freedom

The Pridelands were silent.

It was as if all the lions had never inhabited the lands. Sadly that wasn't the case.

Upon the now blood stained grass countless bodies of lionesses lay. Each one more hideous than the last. Some had limbs ripped clean off, one had even been decapitated in the fight. While others simply died of blood loss or were beaten to death. It was like hell on Earth. And upon Pride Rock lay the two leaders of this king dome.

Simba had been beaten and scratched badly. His right eye had been removed from its socket, his front left leg had been torn off, and his tail was bent in an interesting direction.

Kovu was no better, the great prince looked like something one would see on the Saw movies. He had his neck twisted, his tail ripped off, but ultimately his death came when Simba had attempted to claw out his heart. It lay out of his body attached to a single artery, and not pumping.

It was a monster of a bloodbath.

Then, coming out of the plains, the hyena trio emerged.

"Hm that was quite a show you all put on kitties," Shenzi said the countless corpses that were scattered across the land.

"We're going to be eatting like kings tonight eh Ed?" Banzai chuckled

Ed laughed his absurd laugh, and yet if you listened hard enough, you just may think he said. "You know it."

"Shall I now take my right full place as queen boys?" Shenzi asked

Banzai and Ed bowed to their matriarch.

"Yes your majesty," Banzai said

Yet just then a lions paw grabbed Shenzi's leg. The hyena looked down to see Vitani looking up at her, an angry expression on her face.

"YOU!!" Was all she said

"IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! YOU KILLED MY SISTER-IN-LAW YOU COLD HEARTED BASTEREDS!" Vitani then spat in her face.

Shenzi slapped her across the face.

"Honey let me teach you a lesson in respect," Shenzi said as she began to punch and kick at Vitani. Vitani cried out in pain.

"Stop, please stop," Vitani begged

Shenzi lifted the lionesses head so she could see her face, then Shenzi laughed.

"What do you take me for sweety an idiot? Scar basically did the same thing and he ended up in our bellies."

Vitani stood in fear thinking that was her fate to come. And yet Shenzi let go of her

"I'll spare your life," Shenzi said "You may be the daughter of Zira but you didn't run us out of our own homes, you were trying to be fair back then. You thought hyena and Outlander could co-exist. Your bitch of a mother hit you for saying that then banished us. You don't deserve to die like this. Banzai, Ed help her up."

As the male hyena duo tried to help Vitani clawed at their bodies and ran of.

Banzai was about to go after but Shenzi stopped him

"Let her go, no meerkat and warthog are saving that lion." With that she took her place as ruler of the Pridelands, which she renamed the Clanlands

--

Vitani was running, she didn't know where but anywhere was better than here. Yet with all her injuries she didn't get far. She was only a few feet from her own home, the Outlands.

"It never looked so good," she smiled

Just then she felt a paw rest on her back.

She quickly glanced thinking it was the hyenas. Yet instead it was her brother, her big brother.

"Nuka?" Vitnai said surprised

"But...you're..."

"Dead?" Nuka said

"Um...yes," Nukas sister said

"That still doesn't mean I can't see my favorite sis now dose it?" Nuka said

Vitani was silent, confused by all this.

"Why are you hear? Shouldn't you be in...the bad place?"

"The bad place? No haha,"

"But you tried to kill Simba how can?"

"There's a person up there Vitani, one greater that all the kings of the past. He sparred me, saying that I was only trying to honor my mother. Yet since she was evil I was mislead by her. I was spared

"Who is this powerful person?" Vitani asked

"His name is God, and He told me to pick you up since you have been able to resist the evils of these lands, and learn to right path to happieness. Come on sis lets go to the true paridise and leave these sorrowful lands."

Nuka then took her paw and she floated up with him, up to a glorious place. Filled with happiness and joy for everyone.

--

The world is a corrupt place full of heartless monsters that wish to control us all. By any means necessary

They may beat, you hurt you, even take away everything you love.

But they can't take away you're faith.

Believe and you will one day enter paradise.

**THE END **


End file.
